


Wieder Mensch

by megan1114



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan1114/pseuds/megan1114
Summary: LOF补档 之前合志小料里面AN的故事





	Wieder Mensch

Wieder Mensch

Noct正独自坐在营地中，木然地盯着些许火星在木柴间崩裂，在他身后不远处，其他三人正在帐篷中呼呼大睡。  
与王都相比，外界的夜晚寂静得令人难以忍受，黯淡的月光勉强为眼前的景物勾勒出了一些模糊的轮廓。耳畔的只有遥远的风声，夹杂着使骸的低吼。Noct静静地听着自己过快的心跳，感觉周围的控死似乎稀薄了起来，他半是无奈地调整着呼吸，看着自己微微颤抖的双手。  
自从目睹了Tenebrae的沦陷后，他不时会遭到恐慌症的困扰，但上次发病已经是很久以前的事情了，他以为自己早已摆脱了这个，但是没想到在离开Insomnia的第一个夜晚就出现发病的苗头。他恨透了这种感觉，这种无法驱散的恐惧让他觉得自己就像个彻头彻尾的傻子。  
Noct调整着呼吸，默默地数着彼此交叠的木柴，但很快就数乱了。他像是终于妥协了一般拿出了手机，颤抖的手指在屏幕上跳跃着，最终调出了一个号码。他瞪着屏幕上巨大的“Randy”，底下并没有显示匹配的照片。Noct的手指犹豫着靠向屏幕，终于按了下去。

结识Randy完全是个意外，牵扯到了一个拨错的号码，一个恐慌症发作的夜晚，还有一个因羞耻而不愿意惊动他人的孩子。  
“你还好吗，孩子？”在得知自己拨错了号码后，对方依然没有马上挂断电话。  
“我没事。”Noct挣扎着说。他大口喘着气，身体在被单下剧烈地颤抖着。去想点别的，他想起医生告诉他的，数点什么，或者想点无关的事。漆黑的房间里几乎什么都看不到，Noct闭上眼，试图回想父亲在睡前给他讲过的故事，但他的大脑几乎无法运转。  
“你确定吗，你听起来完全不像没事，”陌生人低沉的声音带来了奇异的安心感，“你住在哪里？需要我帮你叫救护车吗？”  
“不要。”Noct挣扎着说，他不想再一次因为这该死的病在半夜将所有人都搞醒。会好的，所有人都这样告诉他；这完全不是困扰，每个人都这样安慰他。但他知道Ignis现在变得有多紧绷，担心着他随时可能会崩溃，就连Gladio都减少了训练的强度，似乎多做几个俯卧撑就能要了他的命一样。他讨厌这种无能为力的感觉，虽然以前他也算不上有多强健，但现在的他就像是一个定时炸弹，需要人处处盯着。  
听筒的另一端夸张地叹了口气，就像是在表演戏剧一般，“好吧，巧的是我也有些睡不着，原本是想打给朋友的。但既然你也醒着，不如陪我一会？”  
“要怎么……”  
“你喜欢听故事吗，孩子？”  
“喜欢。”Noct老实地回答。对方轻笑了一声，压低了声音，开始娓娓讲述了起来。那是关于一位王子的故事。王子有一个世界上最好的父亲，同时也是世界上最好的国王，但也正因如此，他不能经常陪伴在王子身边。王子还有一位恼人的兄弟，他们总是彼此争吵，争抢着能见到的一切。但每到黄昏，刚刚还滚作一团的兄弟俩会带着满身的泥土，大笑着揽住彼此的肩膀一起回到城堡。仆人们总是头疼地为他们修补破掉的衣服，两兄弟则是互相扮着鬼脸。尽管总是争吵，但两兄弟显然爱着彼此，也因此，王子从未真正寂寞过。  
王子还会一种独特的法术，他可以变成任何人的样子。长大一些后他常常这样溜到城里玩，他遇到了各种各样的人，和他们鬼混在一起，做着在城堡中绝对不被允许去做的事。  
Noct全神贯注地听着那些趣闻，等他注意到的时候，发现自己已经可以正常地呼吸了。  
“后来呢？”故事告一段落的时候，他追问着，但没等对方回答就忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“看来已经到了好孩子睡觉的时间了，如果你还想听后续的话，你有我的号码，孩子。”  
“我不叫孩子，”Noct抗议，“我叫Noct。”  
“好吧Noct，你可以叫我Randy。”对方的声音中满是笑意，“晚安，Noct。”  
“晚安，Randy。”Noct嘟哝着进入了梦乡。  
尽管将对方的号码存入了通信录，Noct原本是没有打算拨通它的。或者至少不是在自己发作的时候，他可以在某个晚上拨通对方的号码，向对方道个谢，不是所有人都会花时间去哄一个素不相识的孩子入睡，他对此十分感激。但几天后，Noct挣扎着拿起手机，用颤抖的手拨通了那个号码，喉咙中传来痛苦的吸气声。  
Randy没有任何的铺垫，直接讲起了故事的后续，直到Noct的心跳恢复了正常，慢慢沉入梦乡。  
他们成为了朋友，Noct恐慌症发作的时候越来越少，他苦于找不到借口打电话给对方，结果反倒是Randy开始不时地主动联络，查看他的状况。

“Noct？”Randy低沉的声音在听筒的另一端响起，带着些许的鼻音，像是刚刚从梦中醒来，“你还好吗？”  
“当然，为什么这么问？”Noct希望自己的声音能再平稳点。  
“你完全不知道现在几点是吧？”Randy轻轻叹了口气，Noct听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，像是他正从床铺间爬起。  
“抱歉，太晚了，我不该打扰你的，”Noct有些后悔。他惊讶地发现光是听到Randy的声音自己就冷静了不少，“我应该挂——”  
“哦，Noct，我还以为你早就知道了，”Randy发出了受伤地声音，那语调浮夸得就像是在演戏，“为了你，我永远都有时间。”  
“闭嘴吧你。”noct嗤笑着翻了个白眼，“我现在……正在旅行中，在王都之外。”  
“听着不错。完全是不一样的世界，对吧？”  
“对，不论是景色，还是人，都和王都里完全不同。”Noct抬起头，看向在Insomnia绝对看不到的满天星斗，“马路空旷得可以睡着开车，不过需要小心那些鹿。搭帐篷还是挺有趣的。住起来就不怎么好玩了。”  
“帐篷？为什么不去住店？”Randy语气中露骨的厌恶让Noct笑了出来。  
“我们当中有一个热爱大自然的人。”  
“哦，我知道那种人。”Randy像是陷入了某种回忆，“Noct，你还记得那个王子的故事吗？应该是我给你讲的第一个故事？”  
“当然。”Noct踢着脚下的石子，现在他的呼吸已经完全平静了下来。  
“你想要听听后续吗？”  
“真的？”Noct有些惊讶，“你从来不肯给我讲后面发生的事。”  
“那不是什么美好的童话故事，”Randy故作严肃地说，“不过我想你应该已经大到可以听听看了。”  
“终于，”Noct模仿着对方，浮夸地叹了口气，“某人意识到我已经，多少，20岁了？”  
“对我来说你永远是个小不点，”Randy笑了，“那已经是很久很久以前的事了，大概对你的旅途不会有什么帮助。”  
“你打算就这么啰嗦到天亮吗？”  
“永远都是那么没耐心，”Randy清了清嗓子，讲起了那个不知在哪里生活着的王子的故事。

**就像你已经知道的，王子生活在他的城堡里，尽管父王工作很忙没有时间陪他，但因为哥哥还有朋友们的缘故，他从未真正的寂寞过。喜欢凭借法术溜到城里的王子认识了来自各地的朋友，他也因此一直很向往王城之外的世界，总希望能有机会去看看。**  
**“现在还不行，”当他问起时，国王是这样说的，“等时候到了，你就可以出去看看了。”**  
**“耐心点，弟弟，”当他问起时，王兄是这样说的，“等你长大到可以接受使命，你就可以出去看看了。”**  
**王子所在的国家由一块永恒的坚冰守护，那块坚冰就像是他们的神明，庇佑着他们，同时也由王族守护着。**  
**坚冰选择了王子，这是所有人都知道的事，但因为他的年龄还不够，它还从未和他对话过。他只好等待着，期待着自己即将接受的使命。**  
**有一天，王子发现他的朋友们病了，那都是些下等人，请不起医生，只好痛苦地躲在屋内，因为害病的缘故他们连阳光都无法见到。**  
**王子很担心，他询问了父王，但父王闭口不谈。**  
**王子很焦虑，他询问了王兄，王兄偷偷告诉他，这样的瘟疫正在全国各地蔓延，但现在，没人知道病因，也没人知道该如何医治。**  
**“你应该离那些病患远一些，”王兄叮嘱他，“他们可能会传染你。”**  
**但王子不愿意放弃，他偷偷溜到了放着坚冰的房间，他祈祷着，寒冷让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。寂静的房间里没有任何声响。“救救我。”他的脑海中不断地回响着友人的哀求。**  
**王子回到了城中。“救救我。”在友人的家里，王子紧紧握着友人已经变为黑色的手，那手臂上的蛇形纹身此刻已经完全被黑色所掩埋。**  
**王子闭上眼睛，祈祷着，接着奇迹发生了。王子的手掌中闪烁着蓝色的魔法，友人身上的黑色像是有了生命，化作漆黑的蛇，缠上了王子的手臂。王子吓了一跳，但他没有放开友人的手。最终，有人身上的黑影彻底消失了，而那些原本缠上了王子身体的黑影就像是沙滩上的鞋印一样，很快就消失得无影无踪。**  
**王子十分惊喜，他和友人重新走在了阳光之下，两人一同前往另一位朋友家，他也患病了，王子治好了他。并且这一次，他甚至不需要触碰那些黑色的痕迹，就像它们在听从他的愿望一样。**  
**在那之后，王子每天都在城里游走，治好了一个又一个人。**  
**王子不敢将这些事告诉父王，但他偷偷告诉了兄长。令他惊讶的是，兄长气坏了。**  
**“你不该这么做的。”兄长说，“你会被诅咒的。”**  
**王子不明白，他只是想要拯救自己的朋友，拯救城里的人们，他和兄长吵了一架，就像他们儿时每天都在做的那样。第二天，王子溜出了城堡，他想要拯救更多的人，他想要去看看这个世界。**  
**王子开着自己的车离开了城门，没走出多远，就在路旁的大树下见到了他的朋友们。他们说，他们已经猜到了他会这么做；他们说，他们愿意与他结伴同行；**  
**他们说，他们无法帮助被人，但至少他们可以帮助他。**  
**王子很开心，他和他的朋友们一起踏上了旅途。这两个人其中一个在手臂上纹了一条蛇，另一个在肩膀上纹了一只鹰。**

“就像Gladio一样。”Noct脱口而出。  
“谁？”Randy停下了。  
“不重要，”Noct嘀咕着，“继续讲吧。”  
“不，今晚就到这里，”Randy无视了Noct小声的抱怨，“已经到了好孩子睡觉的时间。”  
“是你熬不动了吧老爷爷。”Noct忍不住呛声，只换回了Randy的大笑。  
“晚安，Noct。”Randy说。  
“晚安，Randy，”Noct在挂断之前轻声加了一句，“谢谢。”

***

再度拨通Randy的号码的时候，Noct一个字也说不出来。  
在拿到了幻影剑之后他就一直紧绷着，逼迫自己忍耐。而等他终于避开了其他人的视线，靠在坚硬的岩石上时，恐慌像是潮水一般淹没了他。他蹲下身子，缩成一团，颤抖的手试了三次才终于拿出手机。他无法呼吸，世界像是正向他在坍塌，四周的景物旋转着，扭曲着。他感到有些恶心，剧烈的心跳几乎是直接震颤着他的骨膜。他浑身发痛，手指颤抖着找到了想要拨通的那个号码。  
Randy。他想叫出对方的名字，却只能发出奇怪的抽气声。  
“对了Noct，我还没有问过你，你有见过黑色的陆行鸟吗？”Randy直接跳过了问候，“那是一种很罕见，但同时也十分凶悍的动物。话又说回来，即使是其他的陆行鸟你也一样要小心。哪怕是已经被驯服的那些也曾被投入战场使用过，可不要小看那些尾毛蓬松的家伙。”

**王子第一次见到黑色陆行鸟就兴奋得冲了过去，但接着就被追得到处跑，黑色的陆行鸟不断地啄着他的头，想要抢走他的帽子。这个时候他们遇到了一只恐怖的贝希摩斯，这一只似乎以陆行鸟为食。王子和他的同伴们打败了那只巨大的怪物，从那之后，那只黑色的陆行鸟变得很喜欢黏在王子身旁，但它仍然喜欢抢他的帽子，为此王子没少被那两位同伴嘲笑。**  
**巧的是，他们即将探访的村庄十分排外，却又很喜欢陆行鸟。因为有一只黑色的陆行鸟同行，王子一行人很快就得到了村民的信任。在救治了村里的病人后，王子和伙伴们继续踏上了旅途，只是这次，他们的同伴又多了一只陆行鸟。**  
**他们不断地旅行着，一个村庄又一个村庄。王子很开心，外面的世界甚至比他想象的还要宽广。他帮助了一个又一个病人，他们脸上的笑容是他最好的报酬。治疗变得越来越容易，那些黑影就像有了生命，到后来他甚至只要一挥手，那些瘟疫就消失得无影无踪。**  
**王子在旅途中曾经坠入爱河，对方是一名医生，但对那瘟疫却束手无策。医生在被王子治好后每天缠着他，想要知道他是怎么做到的，但那种方法却只有王子本人才能使用。王子想要邀请医生一同启程，但医生是村子里唯一的医生，不能离开。他们暂且道别，但是王子保证等到他将所有的病人都治好的那一天，他还会再回来。**  
**王子继续旅行着，离王城越来越远。最终，他们抵达了国境。王子的伙伴们建议回头，因为别国的子民与他们无关。但是王子希望继续前进，他只是想帮助别人，在无法挽回之前救助更多的人，哪怕多一个也好，他不在乎救的人究竟是谁。**

“Noct，”Ignis的声音在身后响起，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”noct像是触电一样站起身，将手机藏在了Ignis的视线之外。  
“那就好，我刚还以为你又——”Ignis摇了摇头，“没什么，我来是想告诉你，天色不晚了，我们计划在那边的营地支帐篷。”  
“我一会就来，”Noct发现自己已经可以正常呼吸了，“让我再稍微……静一静。”  
“当然，”Ignis警惕地看了他一眼，但没有追问，“一会见。”  
在Ignis走远后，Noct重新将听筒拿在了耳边。  
“抱歉，”Noct说，“是我的朋友。”  
“没什么，今天也讲得差不多了。”Randy说，“我想这个时间，你们该开始找住的地方了。”  
“又是露营。”  
“噢，”Randy发出了吃痛的声音，“我永远也适应不了那些窄的要命的帐篷。”  
“你不是一个人。”Noct露出了疲惫的微笑，自一早看到报纸以来，他头一次感觉自己又站在了坚实的地面上。

***

Randy的故事仍然持续着。想要在旅途中找到私人时间不是一件容易的事情，但Noct仍然会抓紧一切机会给Randy打电话。他有点明白为何对方不肯在Noct更小的时候给他讲述这些了。故事中有的村庄将得了瘟疫的人视为魔鬼的化身，或是某种诅咒，他们对这些病人所做的事情十分可怖。  
Noct有时会想Randy口中的故事究竟有多少是建立在现实之上的。那瘟疫听起来有几分像是星之灾祸，而那坚冰几乎毫无疑问就是水晶。但居住在王城的人显然是Caelum家的人，而能够治疗星灾的却只有神巫，所以这里大概是进行了某种加工。  
他很当面问Randy关于这些故事的事，又或者只是看一看他的脸也好。他很想知道那个从童年开始就在听筒的另一边帮助着他的人究竟长什么样子。  
事实上，在Galdin Quay的时候他还以为那个衣着怪异的男人就是Randy，他的声音和语调都像极了他，但他始终没有找到机会询问对方。来到Lestallum后他在观景台上再次遇到了那个男人，这回Noct忍不住了。  
在Ardyn的坚持下，他们住在了汽车旅馆里。Noct拨通了Randy的号码，远远地看着Ardyn在露天台座间穿梭，像是在和餐馆的客人聊着什么。  
几声响后，电话接通了，而Ardyn仍然在和客人低声说着什么。  
“这个时间听故事有点早，不觉得吗？”Randy的声音响起。  
“不，我只是……想给你打个电话。”noct半是失望半是松了口气，胡乱编造着借口。  
“我受宠若惊，”Randy又使出了那种浮夸的语气，就是这点真想像极了Ardyn，“我们昨天才通过电话，而你现在竟然就已经想我了。”  
“想得美，”Noct嗤笑一声，“我只是……我是说，后面几天我可能会很难联系你。”  
“你要做什么危险的事吗？”  
“危险倒是算不上，”Noct思考着，“但是大概会带来很大的震荡。”鉴于他们即将见到泰坦，这确实就是字面的意思。  
“不管怎样，注意安全，”Randy拖长了声音叮嘱着，“故事马上就要到精彩的地方了，我可不希望失去我唯一的听众。”  
“我很期待。”Noct向Randy道别后挂掉了电话，不知何时Ardyn已经离开了露天台座，而现在站在那里的变成了店员。

直到找回了Regalia，Noct才终于又找到时间拨通了Randy的号码，这次反倒是对面似乎有些什么事。Noct能够听到对面有一些嘈杂的噪音，夹杂着Randy的说话声，但是听不太真切。大概一分钟之后，听筒的另一边安静了下来，Randy的声音像往常一样在耳畔响起。  
“抱歉，已经没事了。”  
“如果你不方便的话，我可以改天再打来。”  
“不，就像我说过的，你的事情永远是最优先的。”Randy的语调让Noct很难判断他是不是在开玩笑，但这仍然让他觉得有点轻飘飘的。

**终于，终于，在经过了漫长的岁月后，王子和他的伙伴们真的走遍了Eos的每一个角落，在刚刚出发的时候，就连他们自己都没有想过会有这一天。关于王子的传言在整个大陆上蔓延，人们说他是救世主，是神的使者。他们称颂着他带来的奇迹，他经过任何一个城市，人们都会夹道欢迎。**  
**王子已经治愈了所有的病人，只除了那些因为为时已晚而已经无法治疗的之外。王子为他们感到遗憾，但他知道已经没有什么是他可以做的了。带着满足与些许的遗憾，王子开始向着王城的方向走去。他已经有很多年没有联系过父王还有王兄了，十分想念。在回城的路上，他再次经过了心爱的人所在的村庄，却发现那名医生已经不在这里了。新来的医生告诉他，那个人早在半年前就已经前往王城，为的就是能够见他一面。**  
**王子越来越急切地赶往王城，他所爱的人们现在都在那里。他的同伴们也变得兴奋了起来——现在他们看上去比出发时健壮了许多，沉稳了许多，这趟旅途对他们所有人而言都是一场历练。**  
**越接近王城，他们就越像是变回了刚出发时的毛头小子，眼中的兴奋就连黑夜都无法遮掩。在接近王城的时候，他们看到了前来迎接的人，比之前在任何地方见到的都要多。王子下了车，骑上了那只早已被他驯服的黑色陆行鸟，在人们的簇拥之下回到了自己的城堡。他甚至在人群中见到自己心爱的人，他用口型向对方问候，约好在自己回过城堡后再来叙旧。**  
**在城堡中等待着他的，是一脸严肃的兄长，他这才知道父王已经驾崩。伤心的王子被兄长带到了放置坚冰的场所，却只是得知自己已经失去了坚冰的认可。曾经亲近的兄长痛骂着他，曾经和他一同打闹、欢笑的脸此时因厌恶而扭曲。他称他为怪物，王子惊恐地看着兄长，像是从未认识过他一般。**  
**而在兄长的身后，坚冰只是沉默着，散播着自己的寒意。**

“为什么？”Noct皱起眉头，他不喜欢这个故事的走向。  
“王子不该这么做的，他的兄长一开始就警告过他。”Randy的语气就像平时一样漫不经心，但Noct总觉得有什么东西在那平稳的声音之下涌动。  
“但这毫无逻辑，”Noct说，“王子做了对的事情，不是吗？他帮了那些人。”  
“故事还没结束，”Randy说，“你可以等听完了再做判断。”  
没等Noct道别，Randy已经挂断了电话。

***

最后一次拨通Randy的电话是在水神仪式的前夜，Noct需要在仪式上获得水神的认可，救走Luna，并且Ignis、Gladio还有Prompto需要帮助Altissia的市民撤离，这点甚至比水神还要令他感到担心。  
Noct在阳台上深深地叹了口气，他的双手又开始微微发抖，但并没有到恐慌症发作的程度。可以理解为我有了一点长进吗？他略带无奈地想到。但显然他的长进还远远不够就是了。  
就像上次挂掉电话时一样的唐突，没有任何寒暄，Randy直接讲起了故事的后续。

**为什么？王子问着自己的兄长，我救了那些人，你又做了些什么？**  
**你的确救了他们，但又是以怎样的代价？兄长拔出剑，王子浑身冰凉地看着那剑尖指向了自己的喉咙。**  
**坚冰选择了你，但你却自甘堕落，那瘟疫本身就是不详，你却将它们变为自己的一部分。你违背了坚冰，它现在已经拒绝了你的存在。**  
**王子无助地看向那寒冷的冰块，是这样吗？比起那么多的人命，他的纯洁更加重要吗？坚冰不在乎那些痛苦的人吗，他不在乎生活在这里，甚至是别的国家的那些无辜的人们吗？**  
**它在乎过吗？**  
**在兄长挥动手里的剑之前，王子扑向了前方的巨大晶体，但感觉到的只有剧痛。他知道自己被拒绝了，就如同兄长说的那样，他向后退去，迎来的是贯穿了自己胸口的长剑。**  
**王子惊愕地看着从自己胸口深处的剑刃，剑上竟没有一滴血，而是沾满了黑色的浓稠液体，就像他从那些病人身上吸走的瘟疫一样。王子这时才意识到，或许就如王兄所说，他已经不能算是人类了。**

“Randy，”这还是第一次，Randy的故事没能让Noct冷静下来，反而让他的手抖得更加厉害了，“你究竟是什么人？”  
他等待着，对方却只是静默，就在他以为Randy已经不在听筒旁了的时候，略带嘶哑的声音从耳边传来。  
“关于这一点，Noct，只能等我们最终见面的时候再告诉你了。”

这是Noct最后一次听到Randy的声音。在他从那漫长的昏迷中醒来后，他曾经很多次尝试着拨通那个号码，但永远都是无人接听。或许唯一值得庆幸的是，他的恐慌症似乎已经永远也不会再发作了。在发现Luna死去的时候没有，在发现Ignis失去了视力的时候没有，在中计将Prompto打下火车后没有。甚至在被封锁了魔法，孤独无依地困在帝国基地中，将那似乎永远在听觉范围之外耳语着的戒指带上时也没有。  
在仿佛是无限的空间之中，Noct发现自己正无数巨大的身影所包围，接受着审判。这些都是Lucis的先王们，他接受着他们的品评，听着他们的低语，却又一个字也听不清。他注视着那些穿着铠甲的巨大身影，有些不合时宜地想到是不是在Lucis的历史上真的有过那样一位不幸的王子，他同错误的方法拯救了那些被星灾感染的人们，却最终遭到了水晶的拒绝，甚至被自己的亲兄弟所杀。  
“你又是怎么想的？”直到一位先王的声音带着巨大的回声充斥了整个空间，Noct才意识到他真的将这个问题问了出来。“你认为这位王子可以被原谅吗？”  
“我不觉得他有做错什么。”Noct有种感觉，在这个空间中谎言毫无意义，“他救了那些人。”  
“他让自己的血受到了玷污，”先王说，“他背叛了水晶的意愿。”  
“但他没有背叛人们，他救了他们，在我看来这才是重要的。”Noct在那巨大的身影前站直了身体，“我从不是为了水晶而积攒力量，我积攒力量是为了那些需要我的人们。”  
在这趟旅途中，帮助他的，为他牺牲的是人，他爱着的，或是素不相识的。所以他要保护的，他要为之带来黎明而不论代价为何的，也正是这些人们。  
他想起了Randy的故事，想起了在古老的历史中曾在Eos的大路上游历的那位王子，或许让他决定即使违背了水晶的意愿，也要向人们伸出援手的，也正是这样的理由。  
巨大的身影沉默了。Noct有些颤抖，空气似乎又变得稀薄了起来，但他依然挺直了胸膛，这是他的答案，没有什么能够改变它。  
最终，周围的黑影连同那无穷尽的空间都消失了，Noct重新站在了帝国的要塞之中，使骸仍然在不远处窥伺，似乎在他戴上戒指后时间并未流逝一般。Noct活动了一下手指，看着戒指发出的微光，他想这大概算是过关了。

在Noct终于找到休息处后，他长长地舒了口气，一直紧绷的神经终于放松了下来。他刚刚一边四处搜寻，一边被使骸以及魔导兵追赶，甚至还不小心触发了毒气的机关。一路上搜寻到的那些关于这里以及魔导兵的报告让他感到胆寒，他不知道是谁最早提出的这个天才的点子，但那个人一定有哪个地方坏掉了。  
Noct坐在空旷的休息室中，面朝着关闭的大门。这里的出入口只有一个，即使有魔导兵出现，他也会知道的。他疲惫地靠在椅背上，回想着Randy的故事。从刚刚先王的反应来看显然那是真的，但那究竟那是多久之前的故事？Randy又是怎么知道那些的？他是那两位同伴的子孙吗？又或许是那名医生的？  
那的确是一个悲伤的故事，但值得庆幸的是至少还是有人站在那名王子身边。  
Noct无意识地拿出手机，再次翻出那个号码，机械性地拨通了。他知道话筒的那一边不会有应答，但他需要找一点事情做，而不是一直回想着那个遥远的，已经无法改变的故事。  
手机的铃声响起，不是任何乐曲，只是最最基本的铃声，一遍又一遍，刺激着Noct的神经。  
Noct抬起头，瞪着眼前的大门，铃声正是从那门后响起的。  
耳畔的拨号音仍然持续着，铃声也是，一遍又一遍，声响越来越大。Noct站了起来，椅子倒在地上，发出一声巨响。Noct大口呼吸着，眼前的世界又开始收缩了起来，他能看清的只剩下那缓缓打开的大门，还有正带着灿烂的笑容走进来的男人。  
Ardyn Izunia从容地从口袋里拿出了正不断作响的手机，接通之后拿在耳边。  
“好久不见，Noct，”浮夸的声音从同时从Noct的耳边还有眼前传来，因为信号传播的关系，稍微有一点差异，但毫无疑问是同一个人，“或者应该说，初次见面？”  
R·A·N·D·Y  
A·R·D·Y·N  
Noct浑身冰冷地向后退，被椅子腿绊了个趔趄，勉强稳住身体。Ardyn缓缓向他走动着，他每走一步，Noct就后腿一步，直到冰冷的墙壁抵上他的后背，他再无退路。  
“别这样。”直到Ardyn蹲下身，将双臂放在了他的肩膀上，Noct才发现自己的双腿已经无法支撑他的身体，手机不知道什么时候掉在了地上，他瞪着Ardyn，胸口剧烈地起伏着，却完全无法吸进任何的空气。  
“呼吸，孩子。”Ardyn将他抱在了怀里，轻抚着他的背，在他的耳畔低语，Noct感觉自己像是变回了八岁，“你不想听一听那个故事的后续吗？”

**王子再度醒来的时候，发现自己正被关在城堡的地牢里。他将手伸向胸口，衣服的胸前破了一个大洞，但那下面什么伤痕都没有。他回想起剑尖上的黑色污秽，他需要帮助，他痛苦地意识到，那瘟疫终于感染了他，而他不知道除了自己，还有谁可以救治这个。**  
**牢房的门打开了，士兵拽着他的锁链，领着他走向通往外面的台阶，谁也想不到此刻像狗一样被拖着的男人，曾经是这个国家的王子，人们眼中的救世主。**  
**王子没有被带到自己的房间，甚至也没有被带到正殿或是审判所，他直接来到了王城最大的广场，被推上了处刑台。**  
**“等等，你们要做什么？！”王子知道等待着自己的将是怎样的命运，他挣扎着，但士兵们没有回答，他们就像是由人类以外的东西构成一样，带着不变的表情，将他牢牢地捆在了处刑架上。**  
**王子的脚下堆起了柴火，汽油的味道让他喘不过气，他看向围观的人群。原本带着笑容欢迎他的人们此刻脸上都是厌恶的表情。他们唾弃着他，他们唾骂着他，他们称他为怪物。而仅仅一天前，他还是他们口中的圣人。**  
**火焰在他的脚下窜起，炙热的温度包围了他，他却只能感到彻骨的寒冷。他在人群中看到了一同旅行的伙伴，看到了自己心爱的人，他们的脸上也都充满了厌恶。到头来，旅途中结下的羁绊抵不过还未继位的王兄的几句话，他们斥责着他的污秽，他的虚伪。王子抬起头，在被火焰包围的视野中他最后能看到的，是站在高高的看台上冷漠地看着他的王兄。**

“哦，”Ardyn发出了怜爱的声音，“我就知道你一直是个温柔的孩子。”Noct这才察觉自己的脸上已经满是泪水。某种温热的东西凑上了他的脸颊，他发出一声惊呼，Ardyn将他脸上的泪水悉数舔去。  
那温热的舌头最终闯入了他的唇间，他无力地靠在Ardyn怀中，任由对方在他的口腔内肆意掠夺，舌尖传来了些许咸味。Noct的手不自觉地抓上了Ardyn的衣领，紧紧地攥着，看不出是想将他拉近还是推开。  
Ardyn终于放开了他，Noct大口地呼吸，听着耳畔传来的Ardyn的声音，那故事仍在继续。  
“王子不知道自己沉睡了多长时间，但他最终还是醒来了。即使全世界都遗弃了他，憎恶着他，他也还是醒来了，似乎就连死神都厌恶着他的污秽一般。王子漫步在熟悉又陌生的街道上，不论是兄长也好，朋友也好，所爱的人也好，甚至那只黑色的陆行鸟也好，所有的一切都已经化为尘土。”  
Noct感觉自己被Ardyn扶了起来，他想要挣扎，却怎么也用不上力气。身下变成了略为僵硬的床垫，Ardyn撑在他上方，俯视着他。  
“有趣的是他的车竟然还在，他在一件修车厂找到了它。它的零件太过特殊，没有拆掉再卖的价值，它的样子太过怪异，没有人想过要买走过它。它成了这世界上唯一一个等待着王子醒来的事物。王子买走了它，修好了它，然后再次踏上了旅途。只是这次他只有孤身一人，不，或许现在的王子已经不再能称为人了。星灾的污泥在他的皮肤下涌动，曾经为人民带走灾祸的人，变为了重新将灾祸散播到人们身上的怪物。  
“最后，怪物压低帽子，踩下油门，踏上了复仇的旅途。”  
“复仇？”Noct虚弱地问，“向谁？”  
“你真的需要问吗，Noct？”Ardyn的手摩挲着Noct的脸颊，“向那些背叛了他的人。”  
Lucis的人，其他国家的人，朋友，爱人，家人，还有水晶。  
向所有的一切复仇的人。  
“你究竟是谁？”Noct挣扎着想要起身，但虚弱的身体一点力气也用不上，这不是因为恐慌症，他意识到。带着戒指的右手颤抖着勉强抬高了几寸，被Ardyn一把抓住，拉到了头顶。  
“你的朋友。至少曾经是。”Ardyn的脸上露出了嘲讽的笑容，他抓起Noct的另一只手，一并拉到头顶，几下动作之后，Noct发现自己的双手被绑在了床头。当Ardyn脱去自己厚重的外套后，Noct终于意识到接下来会发生什么，他难以置信地瞪着Ardyn，咒骂着，挣扎着，但身体几乎完全无法动弹。  
“你还是不要乱动比较好，”Ardyn的手伸到了Noct的腰部，拉起了他的单衣，“那个毒气，虽然刚刚吸入的时候没什么感觉，后劲还是挺大的。我可不喜欢对方做到一半就晕过去。”  
“放开我！”Ardyn将Noct的上衣拉过他的头顶，露出了苍白的皮肤。算得上强健的身躯在微冷的空气中颤抖着。雪白的胸膛剧烈地起伏，在Ardyn的触碰下渐渐泛起了血色。  
“对了，我还从未说过故事里那位王子的名字吧？Ardyn Lucis Caelum。是个不错的名字吧？”  
Noct瞪大了眼睛看着Ardyn，看着这个从小就陪伴着自己的人。正如Ardyn所说，直到一个小时之前，他仍然将“Randy”视作朋友。  
他瞪视着这个曾经的王子，这个曾经被水晶认可过的，本可以成为王的人。这个一度成为救世主的男人现在已经变为了彻底的怪物。Noct在恍惚间似乎看到黑泥像泪水一样涌出他的眼眶，但那画面一眨眼就消失了。  
Ardyn的手指捏上了Noct的乳头，用令人疼痛的力度玩弄着。伴随痛苦，一种异样的感觉从Noct的身体深处升腾起来。他咬紧下唇，不肯让自己发出任何声音，直到微冷的身体突然被某种温暖所覆盖，Ardyn的声音在他的耳畔响起，“你其实很喜欢我这么玩吧？”  
Noct没有理会，只是扭过头，想要离那声源远一些。Ardyn凑了过来，毫无预警地将舌头伸进了Noct的耳朵，轻轻地舔弄着，Noct忍不住发出了细小的呜咽。他想要捂住自己的嘴，但是双手被牢牢地绑在了床头，无法挣脱。  
Ardyn将手伸向了Noct的腿间，Noct无力地挣扎着。“不要，”他近乎哀求，“放开我。”  
“嘴上这么说，但是这里已经有感觉了不是吗？”Ardyn宽大的手掌握住了Noct已经半硬的前端，声音里是一如既往的戏谑，“告诉我，Noct，在这么多年里，你有没有曾经在半夜因我的声音而兴奋起来？”  
“不……啊……放开我……”Noct挣扎着。无视了他的哀求，Ardyn无情地套弄了起来。  
“有没有哪个夜晚，在我讲着你那么喜欢的那些故事的时候，你一边听着我的声音，一边像这样摸自己？”  
Noct没有回答，他咬住自己的嘴唇，试图将所有的呻吟都阻挡在喉咙里，Ardyn显然发现了他的企图，更加恶劣地逗弄着他的耳朵。Noct躲避着，却只是徒劳。  
Ardyn再次玩弄起了Noct另一侧的乳头，他用力地拧了一下，换回一声惊呼，Noct耻辱地感觉到自己的阴茎不受控制地抽动了一下。  
“我没想到你会那么喜欢我碰这里。”像是找到了乐趣，Ardyn吮吸着Noct胸前已经已经开始泛红的肉粒，Noct几乎无法抑制自己的呻吟，快感像电流一样顺着脊柱向上攀升，他不自觉地弓起身子，摇着头。他一点也不想要这些，但对于未经人事的他而言太过刺激的快感还是让他的前液很快就打湿了床单。Ardyn手下的动作越来越重，越来越快。Noct挣扎着，拒绝着，但最终还是射了出来。  
仍然处于高潮的余韵中的Noct木然地看着Ardyn解开自己的腰带，即使隔着裤子对方的坚挺也清晰可见，他知道接下来会发生什么，但疲惫已经深入了他的骨髓。他看着Ardyn脸上的表情，夹杂着快乐和悲哀，他想着那位无法对别人的伤痛置之不理的王子，究竟还有多少残留在眼前的躯体中。  
Ardyn伸进一根手指的时候他闷哼了一声，毒气的效应仍然作用在身上，他用泛着泪光的眼睛瞪着Ardyn，咬牙将所有的声音闷在了嗓子里。如果他无法反抗，那么他至少可以不给出对方想要看到的反应。  
在水晶阻止Ardyn救治那些病人的时候，它已经预料到这一切了吗？他知道那个自己曾经选择过的男孩，会变成眼前这样就连死亡都遗弃了他的扭曲的怪物吗？这世界上还有任何东西可以令他变回人类吗？  
在Ardyn进入他的时候，Noct痛到几乎以为自己会被直接劈成两半。没等他适应这疼痛Ardyn就开始抽插了起来，他听着Noct痛苦的叫声，脸上只有充满恶意的笑容。他抓着Noct的脚腕，将他的腿分得更开了一些，好让自己能够彻底的插入。Noct颤抖着，祈祷着这一切能够快点结束，或者自己能够干脆昏过去。  
当Ardyn压过某一点的时候，Noct的身体传来了毫无预兆的震颤。Ardyn笑着轻咬住自己的舌尖，紧紧抓着Noct的腰，更加大力地抽插着，每一下都故意触到那一点。Noct的叫声中逐渐染上了情欲，他惊恐地发现自己又慢慢地有了感觉，再次挣扎着想要逃开Ardyn的掌控。  
“你知道吗Noct，我一直在想，”Ardyn看着眼前无力地被捆在床上，任他掠夺的青年，那张总是从容不迫的脸头一次露出了有些兴奋的表情。有那么一瞬间，noct几乎能想象他年轻时的样子。“如果我玷污了你，如果我让大家精心呵护的真王殿下被星灾所污染，那么水晶还会接受你吗？”  
“住……手……”Noct瞪大了眼睛，他能看到Ardyn的眼白变成了黑色。自己的表情一定是满足了眼前的男人，因为他能够感觉到Ardyn在他的体内又胀大了一些。Ardyn的动作越来越快，最后射在了Noct体内。  
Noct感觉自己浑身都在疼，眼前的世界变得有些模糊，Ardyn略带不满地拍了拍他的脸，他艰难地将视线重新集中在了男人脸上。男人的嘴角仍然带着笑容，但不知为何，Noct却觉得对方的表情看上去充满悲哀。  
“先别睡啊，真王陛下，等了这么久才终于和你见面，多陪我一会吧。”  
Ardyn仍然深深地埋在Noct体内，他再次欺身上前，夺走了Noct的呼吸。Noct此刻已经没有余力再思考更多，只能等待着这漫长的刑罚早点结束。  
“不过，还是算了，”在不知道第几次被对方贯穿的时候，Noct似乎听到了这样的话语，“如果连真王都被水晶拒绝了，那么那不断复仇着的怪物，恐怕永远也无法变回人类了。”  
在能够理解那话语之前，Noct终于迎来了期待已久的黑暗，失去了知觉。


End file.
